City
Build a mighty city to conquer Atlantis. Homes Your citizens must have Homes to live in. Upgrading homes provides more living space, and increases your taxable Population. Only troops consume your food resources, not your city population. Note added: When you build, food is consumed as well. Game Tip: Build Houses to increase your Idle Population and your gold income from taxation. Troops training requires not only resources but idle population. Once you have queued troops, your idle population will drop until that queue is finished. The Idle population required to queue those troops will once again be available to queue more! NOTE: ''Don't go overboard on building Homes, 6 to 8 max is ideal. You'll want to save room for Garrisons to grow your army faster.'' More Homes DOES NOT mean you have a higher capacity for troops. More Homes merely means you can support your Resource Buildings in the field, train larger queues of troops at a time, and receive more gold income from taxation. Game Tip: If your idle population drops to zero when you're trying to train troops, temporarily set your tax rate very low. This will immediately increase the idle population. Queue up your troop training, then set the tax rate back for optimal income. (See Theater) The training will proceed without a problem. '' You can have multiple Homes and Garrisons, but no other City buildings. So, once you have built each of the other buildings, the question is how to split the remainder between Homes and Garrisons. The number of Garrisons controls how many training queues you may have, so it comes down to how many different queues you want to juggle. One recommendation is to build six Homes and fill the rest of the city with Garrisons to minimize your training time and maximize power growth. '''Requirements:' 11 Benefits: Note: The power you receive is cumulative, therefore for a lvl 10 house you receive the power from lvl 1 + lvl 2 + lvl 3 and so on until lvl 10. The total power that you can receive is therefore 5,120. Garrisons Train and house your troops and weaponry in the Garrison. Higher level Garrisons can accommodate stronger, better troops. More Garrisons increase training speed and the amount of troop training queus you can have active at one time. EVERY GARRISON YOU BUILD REDUCES THE TIME IT TAKES TO TRAIN TROOPS! Each Garrison level takes time off of troop training. The time reduction is on a sliding scale of diminishing return, each subsequent garrison level reduces training time slightly less than the one before it. It is possible to reduce training times by 97%, but that requires advanced City and Field Builds. Requirements: Benefits: Note: The power you receive is cumulative, therefore for a lvl 10 garrison you receive the power from lvl 1 + lvl 2 + lvl 3 and so on until lvl 10. The total power that you can receive is therefore 5,120. Theater Citizens attend the Theater to be entertained and forget their cares. This increases your city's Happiness. Happier citizens don't mind taxes as much. Every level increased in the Theater will increase citizen happiness by 2% or 3% (varies with level) which means you may then increase the amount that they are taxed by 2% or 3% and thus earn more gold per hour! This is especially useful when trying to earn enough gold to pay for an end level upgrade. Note, however, that a high tax rate reduces production, so if you go too high, your actual income drops. The "sweet spot" is where your tax rate matches as closely as possible the citizen happiness. With a Level 9 Theater, a tax rate of 61% gives a happiness rate of 60% and the highest possible hourly income. Requirements: Science Center ' ' Improve technologies with dedicated research in the Science Center. Increase resource production, construction techniques and troops and dragon fighting efficiency by developing technologies. Research is done here. Requirements: Benefits: Officers' Quarters In the Officers' Quarters, appoint officers to Generals. Generals command units in the field. Your most successful Generals are awarded stars, which increases the strength of their troops. Requirements: Benefits: Muster Point Muster Troops here to issue their marching orders. Attack enemies, reinforce units in the field or send Spies. Upgrade your Muster Point to send more units and larger units at the same time. You can send or recall troops from this building. Requirements: Sentinel The psychic Sentinel can sense impending attacks. The higher the level of the Sentinel, the more information the Sentinel can perceive. Requirements: Benefits: Note: The power you receive is cumulative, therefore for a lvl 10 Sentinel you receive the power from lvl 1 + lvl 2 + lvl 3 and so on until lvl 10. The total power that you can receive is therefore 10,240. Rookery The Rookery is where Swift Strike Dragons and Battle Dragons are raised. Upgrade your Rookery to research higher levels of Dragonry and train your Dragons and riders faster. Requirements: Benefits: Note: The power you receive is cumulative, therefore for a lvl 10 Rookery you receive the power from lvl 1 + lvl 2 + lvl 3 and so on until lvl 10. The total power that you can receive is therefore 10,240. Factory The Factory uses rediscovered science to create advanced weaponry and equipment. Fire Mirrors, and Armored Transport blimps are built in the Factory. Requirements: Benefits: Note: The power you receive is cumulative, therefore for a lvl 10 Factory you receive the power from lvl 1 + lvl 2 + lvl 3 and so on until lvl 10. The total power that you can receive is therefore 10,240. Storage Vault The Storage Vault is a heavily fortified warehouse that stores Food, Lumber, Stone and Metals so your enemies cannot plunder them. The Storage Vault does not store gold. Upgraded Storage Vaults protect larger quantities of commodities. Note: the Storage Vault does not contribute to your capacity. Requirements: Benefits: Note: The power you receive is cumulative, therefore for a lvl 10 Storage Vault you receive the power from lvl 1 + lvl 2 + lvl 3 and so on until lvl 10. The total power that you can receive is therefore 10,240. Metalsmith The Metalsmiths employs the latest Metallurgy for construction, armor and weapons. Metals become stronger and lighter as more advanced alloys are discovered. Requirements: Benefits: Note: The power you receive is cumulative, therefore for a lvl 10 Metalsmith you receive the power from lvl 1 + lvl 2 + lvl 3 and so on until lvl 10. The total power that you can receive is therefore 10,240. Dragon Keep Raise your City's Great Dragon in the Dragon's Keep. Nurtured with care, the Great Dragon will defend your City with devotion and ferocity. The citizens honor, love and fear the Great Dragon. '' '' The game starts with a level 0 Dragon Keep already built. Requirements: Description/Extra: Benefits: Note: The power you receive is cumulative, therefore for a lvl 10 Dragon Keep you receive the power from lvl 1 + lvl 2 + lvl 3 and so on until lvl 10. The total power that you can receive is therefore 25,600.